


heartbeat in check

by redlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, lance is a mess, shiro is a mess for liking him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: “Coast is clear, glorious team leader. What’s your next order?”Lance is a flirting disaster. Shiro kinda loves it.





	heartbeat in check

**Author's Note:**

> hi im shitposting again

His metal arm’s fine, but Shiro’s flesh knuckles are knocked up pretty badly. The damage becomes apparent once he takes his glove off – mottled, tender, a dark bruising stain slathered across his skin. Purpled and reddened, blacked and blued, the colors of _hurt_.

Shiro huffs lowly – ignores the sudden soreness in his throat, shakes his hand and winces at the sting.

He didn't _have_ to use his flesh hand – but his flesh hand is his dominant hand, and sometimes Shiro falls back into the habit of using it in a fight, even if his Galra arm _could_ wreck a soldier in seconds with how fast it heats to burning degrees.

So, yeah, Shiro might've just clocked a droid in its visual sensors. Because, well, why not.

Except droids are not flesh and flesh does _not_ collide well with metal, protective gloves notwithstanding.

“Shit,” Shiro hisses under his breath. At the noise, Lance – who was up ahead, clearing away the rest of the androids with his energy rifle – whirls around to look back, once the bots have all been downed with a well-placed shot to the chest or head.

“Shiro? You alright, boss?”

“Yeah, it's nothing,” says Shiro, voice a little strained and coming across a bit loud in the now-emptied hallway. 

Lance’s eyebrows furrow. “ _Alrighty_.” He gestures his arm over his shoulder, a thumb pointing in the direction behind him. “Coast is clear, glorious team leader. What’s your next order?”

Shiro snickers under his breath. “Stop calling me that.”

“Uh-huh. Sure thing, boss-man.” Lance gives him such a silly, exaggerated wink that Shiro can’t help the louder burst of laughter. 

“So, uh – ” Lance peeks up at Shiro, then his gaze falls to Shiro’s flesh hand. “Lookin’ a little _black and blue_ there, Shiro.” He pointedly gazes at Shiro’s armor, then he gestures to his own suit. His smile is infectiously dazzling.

Maybe – maybe Shiro’s a little hysterical, but – 

He’s grinning and almost giggling and saying, “ _Alright_ , Lance, let’s go, we’ve gotta continue the mission – ”

Lance beams back at him – pretty, toothy smile matched with maritime-colored eyes – and Shiro – 

Shiro shakes his flesh hand a little more, ignores the remnant hurting, and tries to keep his heartbeat in check.


End file.
